Coming Out
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Kate has something very important to tell her fathers. future!fic


**Title:** Coming Out (Of the Closet)

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Fandom:** Glee

**Summary:** Kate has something very important to tell her fathers.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Future!fic, domestic fluff, daddy!Kurt and daddy!Blaine.

**Author****'****s****Note:** This was written for National Coming Out Day, although since I wasn't sure of the date and only just realized it had passed, I'm posting it now. :) Also, I do not own "All You Did Was Save My Life" or "Born This Way". They belong to Our Lady Peace and Lady Gaga... I'm just borrowing them for this.

* * *

><p>Kate twisted the rainbow bracelet around her wrist idly, staring up at the clock. Five minutes to go and then the school day would be over... finally. Her foot began to tap anxiously on the tile beneath her feet, one hand curled around the strap of her messenger bag in anticipation. "C'mon... c'mon," she muttered, blue eyes locked on the clock.<p>

As soon as the bell went off, she was out of her seat. "See you guys tomorrow!" Kate called as she ran out of the classroom and to her locker. She grinned when she saw the girl standing against it, walking over to her and kissing her softly. "Hey, beautiful." Smiling, she gently flicked one of the rainbow ribbons she'd pinned in her hair.

"Hey, yourself," she murmured, tugging gently on one of Kate's dark curls. "You gonna do it tonight?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah... it's National Coming Out Day, so it makes sense for it to happen today, Anya," she murmured, opening her locker and reaching inside to grab some of her textbooks.

Anya watched her carefully, her hazel eyes glimmering. "You've been freaking out about this all day, haven't you?" she cooed softly, tipping her head to side.

Kate felt the heat of a flush burn across her cheeks. "So what if I am?" she grumbled, shutting her locker with a slam. "You can't tell me you weren't freaking out when you told your parents."

The blond girl shrugged a little, propping her foot up against a lower locker as she leaned back against the metal lockers. "Of course I did, but Kate sweetie, your parents are so much more accepting than mine are," Anya murmured, shrugging a little. "You don't have to flip out as much as you are."

Kate sighed and tucked on of her dark curls behind her ear. "I suppose," she murmured, glancing at Anya. "Maybe they're hoping their only child wouldn't follow their footsteps."

Anya just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. "Just remember, you came out to the whole school today," she murmured, curling her fingers around Kate's hair and tugging gently. "You came out in the most fabulous way in an extremely homophobic school and you were proud to do it. Find that courage again and tell your parents."

Kate grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "You sound like my dad," she whispered. "He used to tell Papa all the time to have courage. I'll do it, Anya. I promise." She pulled away from Anya slowly. "I'll talk to you tonight, alright? I've gotta go home."

Anya nodded with a smile. "I expect a call as soon as you've told them," she murmured before pushing off from the wall and stepping away. "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," Kate echoed as she watched her girlfriend walk toward her own locker. She grinned a little, pressing her forehead against the cold metal of the locker before walking outside.

She pushed her way through the throngs of people to the parking lot, humming the song she'd sung earlier under her breath. She was done hiding from the world, trying to fit into the gap they'd made for her when they'd carved out her place in the school. Kate was proud of who she was and she was tired of hiding.

Climbing into the car she'd gotten for her sweet sixteen, she gunned the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, humming softly to the music. _"__You__make__me,__feel__like__I__'__m__living__a__teenage__dream,__the__way__you__turn__me__on.__I__can__'__t__sleep,__let__'__s__run__away__and__don__'__t__ever__look__back,__don__'__t__ever__look__back!__"_ she sang, tapping the beat out on the steering wheel.

As she pulled up to the house she'd grown up, she steeled herself and turned off the ignition, cutting Katy Perry off on the last note. Kate scooped her backpack up from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car, carefully shutting the door with her foot.

"Dad! Papa! I'm home," she called as she walked into the house.

"Welcome home, Kate!" her dad called from the living room. "How was your day?"

Kate grinned a little. "Oh, y'know, same old, same old," she replied as she toed off her shoes. "There was an assembly today and the Glee club performed. I got the solo too." She walked over to the couch and kissed her father's cheek before flopping into the arm chair across from the couch.

Her father shook his head at her. "Don't flop into the chair like that, Kate," he said, scribbling something in the margin of the paper he was working on. "What would your father say?"

The teenager grinned as she pulled the footrest up. "Oh, I don't know," Kate said with a grin. "Something a long the lines of-"

"Katelyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. What have I told you about flopping down into that chair?"

Kate almost leaped out of the chair, staring guiltily up at her father. "Hi, Papa," she said shyly, smiling hopefully up at him. "Dad just told me-"

"I know what he told you. Blaine, I thought you said-"

"C'mon, Kurt, she didn't break it," Blaine replied, turning to look up at Kurt. "She didn't do anything to it. Besides, it looks like she's got a story to tell us. Come sit." He patted the cushion on the couch next to him.

Kurt sighed and joined them down in the living room. He leaned back on the couch and Blaine curled slightly in toward him. "Alright. What's this story you've got for us?" he asked, smiling at his daughter.

Kate bounced slightly in the seat, ignoring the sharp look from her father. "There was an assembly today that the Glee club performed at," she started, grinning at her parents. "The GSA sanctioned it, because it was National Coming Out Day and they asked the Glee club to perform for it. Mr. Schuester _wanted_ to give the lead to Chantel, because she's "our best and lead singer"." She scowled and stuck her tongue out in irritation. "However, I asked for it... and I got it."

Blaine sat up in surprise. "Really? How?" he asked. "I know your voice is as strong as hers, but you know how Mr. Schuester is." He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems like he's still doing that thing he did when we were students."

Kate scowled again. "It wasn't easy," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "Chantel practically demanded that she get the solo, because she's, y'know, the lead. I managed to talk Mr. Schue into having a diva off and I won, barely."

Kurt nodded. "What song did she sing?" he murmured, watching their daughter.

"Some really cheesy pop song," Kate said, scoffing. "It was in her wheelhouse, but it wasn't what the GSA wanted to do. I did "Born This Way" - which isn't really the best song for me - but they picked that one. It's an old song, but it's about accepting who you are, which is what the GSA wants to show. I asked to sing another song, though, instead of "Born This Way"."

"Which one?" Blaine asked, tipping his head to the side.

Kate bit her lip gently. ""All You Did Was Save My Life" by Our Lady Peace," she replied softly. "And after the song, I kissed my girlfriend and outed myself to the whole school."

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, I must be hearing things. Can you repeat that?" he asked.

"I sang "All You Did Was Save My Life" by Our Lady Peace and after the song, I kissed my girlfriend and outed myself to the whole school," Kate repeated dutifully, ducking her head.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "When did she get a girlfriend?" he demanded. "Wouldn't we have noticed if-"

"Katie's more sneaky than the two of us," Blaine murmured and Kate stared at the two of them with wide eyes. "She didn't broadcast who her girlfriend was, so we didn't know who she was dating. We didn't even know she was dating anyone, Kurt."

"Think we should apply the whole 'always keep the door open' rule? I don't want to seem like it's okay for her to be with either sex with the door shut-"

"Dad! Papa!" Kate shouted, cutting Kurt off. "Didn't you hear me? I outed myself to the whole school! I'm gay!"

Kurt turned and stared at Kate, causing her to shrink back in the chair. "We heard you," he replied, a small frown on his face. "Darling, we don't care if you're gay, straight, bi, pan, asexual, or anything else. We love you no matter what. Don't you know that already? Now, how long have you been seeing this girl you came out for?"

Kate sighed softly and allowed herself to slump against the chair again. "Thank you. Anya told me that you'd take it alright... I should have listened to her," she said, tugging on one of her curls softly.

"Anya? Is that her name?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. "The pretty blond who hangs out with you after school every day?" When Kate nodded shyly, he grinned. "Invite her over for dinner tonight, Kate. I want to formally meet her." He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have go to plan your father's and mine outfits for tonight." As he walked up the stairs, he hummed a happy tune, causing Kate to smile. Her father was proud of her.

Blaine nodded in agreement and stood up. "I'll get started on dinner," he replied, smiling at Kate. "Kate, c'mere."

She stood up and walked over to her father, hugging her father tightly when he opened his arms to her. "Daddy?" she asked softly.

Blaine didn't answer right away. Instead, he kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you for telling us, Kate," he murmured softly. "We both know what it's like to come out to parents and to school, although, I must say, how you came out was much, much better than how we did. Kissing her in front of the entire school? You must've caused a riot!"

Kate pulled away as she smirked and laughed. "You have no idea," she replied, pulling her phone out to text her girlfriend the summons. Somehow, she doubted that Anya would refuse.

**~End~**


End file.
